


Lava

by nappernotts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: Tommy reflects on his life while in the nether.Read tags for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	Lava

Tommy stands inside the blackstone platform, facing the nether portal. It's ambiance noises fill his ears, and purple mist coats his vision.

He snaps out of his trance as he's nudged to the side by Dream, then followed by Sapnap.

"Actually, I wanna see the Christmas tree. " Dream says, making his way to the nether portal and standing in it.

"Yeah, me too." Sapnap agrees, standing next to the blonde.

"We'll be back in a minute." Dream tells him, before they disappear, leaving behind a noise that grates his ears.

Tommy stays staring at the portal for a few seconds before he turns around.

His eyes meet the edge of the blackstone bridge and he walks over to it. Looking down, he stares at the pool of lava.

It's...enticing. To say the least. He doesn't know which, though. The thought of jumping off, or the thought of not being alive anymore. He supposes they're the same thing in this instance.

Not being alive anymore wouldn't really be a bad thing, he thinks.

So much has happened in the last few months and he's so tired. He was kicked out of his home and had to live in a ravine with his insane brother.

When they finally get their country back and Tubbo is made president, Wilbur blows it all up. The home that they worked so hard to get back, gone in an instant by excessive amounts of TNT.

Then Philza killed Wilbur. Tommy still remembers watching the sword pierced through his brother's chest and seeing the insane smile on his face as Phil cradled his body in his arms.

And then Technoblade betrayed them. He spawned withers and damaged their home even more. When Tommy thought that just maybe, Wilbur's death would be the last of it. Tommy remembers his heart dropping when Technoblade said the last part of his speech. 

'Then die like one.' He lets out a laugh. Would jumping off a bridge into lava be dying like a hero?

He vaguely feels someone touch his shoulder and say something, but he was too caught up in his thoughts.

The nail in the coffin was Tubbo. 

Tommy was really happy for Tubbo when he was pronounced president. He didn't really want him to be, but he was sure Tubbo would do what was best for everyone because that's just the kind of person he is.

But then things got out of hand. Tommy's stupid impulsiveness cost him his friendship and his home.

Tubbo exiled him, but that wasn't even the worst part. It's what Tubbo said. He said that Tommy was selfish and that he never listened, and he was right. 

He was stupid and selfish and not a good person. Thoughts raced through his mind, all self derogatory. He didn't deserve the friends he had, he didn't deserve to be in L'manberg. Tubbo was right to throw him out, he could never do anything right. Everyone betrayed him and hurt him because he deserved it.

He didn't deserve to live.

He was suddenly pushed to the side by someone, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking over, he sees Dream standing there, his mask covering any emotion Tommy could've made out.

"It's not your time to die yet, Tommy." Dream tells him, and Tommy can't pick up what his tone means.

Tommy looks at the lava one last time before turning away. Of course, it isn't. He could never catch a break because he was supposed to be a hero. 

"It's never my time to die." He mumbles, walking away down the bridge.

He was supposed to be strong.


End file.
